


Zen Wistalia x Reader | Soon to be Princess

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Manga, Marriage, Princess - Freeform, Romance, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, i stepped out of my comfort zone and wrote a zen imagine! I'm so used to writing fairy tail, attack on titan and homestuck imagines, so this is new to me! I'm really sorry if it's bad. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zen Wistalia x Reader | Soon to be Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So, i stepped out of my comfort zone and wrote a zen imagine! I'm so used to writing fairy tail, attack on titan and homestuck imagines, so this is new to me! I'm really sorry if it's bad. Enjoy!

_**Zen Wistaria x Reader | Soon to be Princess** _

  
“Oof!” You say as you trip over your feet and onto the floor.

“You’ll get better, don’t worry.” Your ballroom dance instructor tried to reassure you.

“Why am I doing this again?” You grumble, painfully walking to the chair close to Kiki, one of Zen’s personal royal knights. For now, she had been ordered by Zen to watch over you.

“Because you’re soon going to be married to the second prince, (Y/n).” Kiki said, handing you a glass of water. You grabbed it with a ‘thank you’ and drank quickly. Your name was (Y/n) (Y/l/n), soon to be Princess (Y/n) Wistaria. The second prince of Clarines, Prince Zen Wistaria, had proposed about three months ago, and the wedding was in three weeks to come. You were learning a ballroom dance for the wedding, ordered by Prince Izana. Kiki and you were best friends. She always helped you in any way possible and needed, and you would return the favor. You used to be a baker in one of the many towns of Clarines, but you wanted to become a baker in the castle. Once Zen and you met one day, you and him had become great friends. You eventually moved to Clarines’ capital to be closer to Zen, but you applied for the court bakers test. It was really easy for you, and you passed easily. You think of the day you and Zen met, when he accidentally ran into you and made you drop someone's birthday cake. It was rude, but Zen quickly apologized and afterwards, you two kept talking.

“Dancing isn’t my thing, though. This is so dumb.” You muttered after you finished your water. You handed the glass back to Kiki, once again [painfully] standing up and walking back over to the dance instructor.

About an hour or so later, your prince charming walked into the room. You saw him, smiling instantly and running over to him. You hugged him tight, him returning the hug. He pulled away for a split second just to kiss you. You smiled into the kiss and didn’t hesitate to kiss back. You soon pulled away though, since Kiki cleared her throat. “Sir, (Y/n) is in the middle of her dance practice at the moment.” Kiki said.

“I know. But I got a break and decided to come and watch, and say hello.” He smiled a little towards Kiki, you watching his lips moved as his beautiful voice spoke.

“Very well. Sit right here.” She pointed to the chair you were sitting in just a bit ago. Mitsuhide then came in to join Zen, smiling ar you. You returned the gesture.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Dance practice was finally over, and it was now 8:00. Zen had come at 5, but had to leave at 5:30. Him and Mitsuhide of course said good bye, but Zen whispered to you that he would sneak into your room tonight to come and bring you back to his. You remembered as you went back to your room. Once you got there, there was a note on your bed, as well as a small pouch. You opened the note to find it was from Shirayuki. They were some herbs that healed aches and should help your feet. You smiled.

“Thank you.” You whispered. You got changed into your night clothes and brought the herbs to the bathroom, filled the tub, put the herbs into the water and rested your feet into the water.

You heard the door to your room open. That must be Zen, you thought. You smiled and pulled your feet out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying them off. “(Y/n)?” You heard Zen whisper loudly.

“I’m in the bathroom!” You whisper yell. You and Zen couldn’t let anyone hear you. Mitsuhide and Kiki knew about him sneaking you to his room and often helped. You loved them; they were amazing friends.

Zen came into the bathroom and smiled once he saw you. “Hey, (Y/n). I’m guessing Shirayuki gave you the herbs she used to help her aching feet when she had to learn how to dance?” He asked.

“Yeah. She’s amazing.” You smiled to yourself. You went and drained the water from the tub, taking the herbs out and throwing them away.

“Shall we leave?” Zen offered his arm to you.

“We shall.” You smiled and took his arm. You left the bathroom and walked out of your room, Mitsuhide and Kiki waiting outside the room.

“Good evening, guys.” You say to them, waving a little.

“Good evening, miss.” They both say. You four all walked back to Zen’s room, the three of them hiding you by standing all around you. Once you finally reached the second prince’s room, you thanked Kiki and Mitsuhide before going into Zen’s room with him.

“Good night, guys.” Zen said to them before coming into the room and closing the door. He grabbed your hand, walking you over to his bed.

“So, how was your day, princess?” He asked holding your hand in both of his.

“It’s been long and painful. What about you?” You replied, resting your other hand on top of his.

“It was also long, but boring. Not painful.” He chuckled. He lay you down on the right side of his bed, then quickly went to the right side and laying down himself. He pulled the duvet over the two of you. He then opened up his arms, silently asking for you to come into them. You happily obliged, crawling into them.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Zen mumbled, starting to play with your hair.

“I know. And I love you, too.” You smiled into his chest, breathing in his scent. Zen was always afraid of falling in love. He always had the thought that people would only love him for being a prince. When he met you, he couldn’t deny how hard he had fallen for you. You had felt the same, but hadn’t got together for a bit of a while. But, when you did, it didn’t take long for him to ask for your hand in marriage. You loved each other, and couldn’t bear to be without one another. So, you would soon be married, and you would become a princess of Clarines.

“(Y/n), do you cross your heart that you don’t love me only for my title as a prince?” He asked sadly. You frowned and furrowed your eyebrows. Zen always did this, and it made you upset that he would think of you liking him for his title.

“Zen, I cross my heart. Prince or not, you’re the one for me. There’s no one better than you, Zen. Even if you weren’t a prince, I would still love you. Okay? Don’t think like that.” You said, a tear falling from your eye and landing on his pillow. He heard your voice crack as you were saying this, something you didn’t notice. He pulled away for a second to get a look at your face.

“I’m sorry, princess. Please don’t cry. I’m just afraid. I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t want someone who loves me for my title. I want you because you love me for who I am.” He said as he wiped your tears away once they left your eyes. You nodded, shoving your face back into his chest and gripping onto his night shirt.

“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” You smiled as you thought about being in his safe and protective arms as you slept.

“Yeah.” He kissed your forehead, then pulling away so he could kiss you in general. Your simple kiss turned into a makeout session. But once you and him both needed air, he pulled away. You snuggled back into his chest, soon falling asleep with the man you loved so much.


End file.
